The present invention relates to a method for pre-processing block-based digital data and in particular to a method for pre-processing block-based digital video data. More particular, the present invention relates to a method and a circuit for realizing a cash buffer for filtering block-based digital data and in particular block-based digital video data.
The present invention applies to the field of processing digital data and in particular to the field of processing digital video data. In known video processing methods and video processing systems before processing said digital data and in particular said digital video data sometimes a data selection is necessary in the sense that provided digital data or provided digital video data to be processed based on a block structure have to be arranged and/or selected by building blocks of said digital data or said digital video data. Therefore, it is necessary to filter the incoming or provided digital data or digital video data in a two-dimensional manner, i.e. by using a digital spatial two-dimensional filter or two-dimensional FIR filter with respect to the provided or incoming digital data items or digital data pixels.